Varg Vikernes
' Varg Vikernes', or legally known as Louis Cachet, (February 11th, 1973 - ) is a former musician from Norway who brutally stabbed fellow Mayhem musician, guitarist Euronymous, and was sentenced to 21 years of prison in 1993. He also believes in Norse paganism and is a fierce White Supremacist. In addition to this disgusting act, he also burned churches. He also intended to blow up a far-left organization called the Blitz House. He was released on parole in 2009 and is now living with his family in France. Biography He spent part of his childhood in Iraq, where he claims no one would touch him, because he was white. Vikernes has all the appearances of "doing a Bobby Fischer" as his crank-level seems to be increasing exponentially as he ages (he already has the beard!). Vikernes is the solo member of the band Burzum one of the most important bands of the early Norwegian black metal scene. Vikernes later gained more mainstream "fame" by burning a bunch of medieval wooden churches and murdering fellow black metal musician and collaborator Øystein Aarseth (aka. 'Euronymous') of Mayhem. Vikernes spent 15 years in prison, and was released in 2009. These "extra-curricular activities", along with his generally odious personal views, have made Vikernes a highly controversial figure in the metal community. One could restate Godwin's law as "As an online discussion on black metal grows longer, the probability of a comparison involving Burzum or Varg approaches one." It should be pointed out that Vikernes' music does not contain neo-Nazi lyrics or imagery. Many metalheads praise Vikernes for his musical ability, while disliking his personal ideology. Vikernes has expressed some pretty erroneous views regarding evolution, aside from his usual racialist spew. Most notably, his claim that white Europeans are descended from Neanderthals and are therefore (somehow) biologically more intelligent. In a video on his YouTube channel "ThuleanPerspective", Varg has apparently decided that depictions of what actual Neanderthals might have actually looked like were "painted by priests in the 19th century who were bent on showing the European culture as primitive and subhuman". He then goes on to show pictures of Vikings and ancient Norsemen, and assures us that these are what Neanderthals actually were. Vikernes is also an anti-vaxxer, not just because of the mercury myth, but also because "vaccines make morally bankrupt Jews in the medical industry (even more) filthy rich and powerful". Along with politics, Vikernes appears to view most aspects of modern European culture through his belief in an international Jewish conspiracy, and takes The Protocols of the Learned Elders of Zion as an authentic document, not realizing it's been exposed as a hoax decades ago. As one would naturally expect at this point, Vikernes doesn't "trust the official story" when it comes to the Holocaust, stopping just a hair's breadth from full-blown holocaust denial. Vikernes is also something of a prepper, stating that you should immediately "stockpile fuel, guns, ammo, canned food et cetera, and withdraw all your money from the bank.". He now lives in the picturesque center of France, probably because these low-density rural areas make it easy to acquire a big farm with some land and accumulate said resources. In July 2013, the French police raided his farm after his wife legally bought 4 hunting carbines. Minister Manuel Valls claimed the intelligence services were worried he might go on a terrorist murder spree since Vikernes was one of the 530 persons who received Anders Behring Breivik's manifesto. The only charge that could be held against him in the end was "incitement of racial hate" which got him 6 months of probation and a minor fine. In 2013 Vikernes released the first edition of his attempt at an old-school fantasy role-playing game, Myfarog: Mythic Fantasy Role-playing Game, based on pre-medieval, pre-Christian European myths and history, allowing you the opportunity to "play a game in accordance with your own European nature". A second edition of the game was released some time later. Whether the actual game design is successful or not is up for debate, but he has been accused of writing some of the lore based on his racist ideologies Varg himself has attempted to defend himself from these accusations. In June 2019, Vikernes' YouTube channel was permanently banned as part of YouTube's new content policy on hate speech. Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Living Villains Category:Arsonist Category:List Category:Anti-Religious Category:Modern Villains Category:Criminals Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Imprisoned Category:Totalitarians Category:Terrorists Category:Paranoid Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Anti-Semetic Category:European Villains Category:Artistic Category:Mongers Category:Thugs Category:Islamophobes Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Extremists Category:Vengeful Category:Anti-Christian Category:Anti-Catholic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers Category:Redeemed